Gordon Freeman vs NiGHTS
Technology and Magic collide as the two most popular Outsiders duke it out! Gordon Freeman of Half-Life (nominated by ZackAttackX) battles NiGHTS of NiGHTS (nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) in the Semi-Finals!!! For the tournament's roster, click here!!! For the tournament's interlude, click here!!! For the second part of the story, click here!!! For the third part of the story, click here!!! For John1Thousand's Master of Puppets tournament, click here!!! The Interlude Paths Cross... The Melee ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE... GO FOR IT!!! (60 seconds) Without hesitation, Gordon whipped out his pistol and opened fire. NiGHTS flew to the side and the bullets struck the wall behind him. The Nightmaren flew forward and tacked Gordon into the air before the latter could even react in time. A couple of Dream Diamonds appeared behind NiGHTS and they each discharged a purple energy beam. (56 seconds) Gordon was blasted out of the sky, although he took minimal damage. He landed with a roll, quickly recovering and returning fire with his pistol. NiGHTS morphed his arms into large segments of bricks and they protected him from the scientist's attack. Gordon fixed that; he tossed his pistol away and pulled out his shotgun. Pellets rained in NiGHTS' direction; they crumbled the bricks, to the point where NiGHTS had to morph them back to his normal hands and leapt to the side to evade the gunfire. Gordon had anticipated this, however, and tossed a grenade to where NiGHTS would move to. As the Nightmaren touched down and stood up, the grenade rolled up to his feet and erupted in a wave of flames and fragmentation. (47 seconds) NiGHTS was blasted back, impacting into to the wall and causing cracks. He unearthed himself in time to evade the missile that was sent propelling into his direction via Gordon's missile launcher. He dropped the ordnance and unload the last of his shotgun at NiGHTS, who simply flew into the air and counterattacked with energy blasts from his palms. Gordon strategically rushed forward and the blasts riddled the floor behind him. NiGHTS landed opposite of his opponent and aimed his palm outwards just as Gordon pointed his new gun, a grenade launcher that had miraculously popped up from gridlocked floor next to him. (40 seconds) NiGHTS fired another energy bolt while Gordon simultaneously squeezed the trigger and a grenade rocketed out of his weapon's barrel. The projectiles collided mid-air, a smoke-wall producing explosion left in the aftermath. Gordon narrowed his eyes, unfurling an assault rifle from his nigh-infinite inventory. As constant gunshots echoed in the vast 'Danger Room', followed by high-caliber rounds sailing in the air, NiGHTS erected a purple, spherical energy shield that deflected the bullets. He charged through the smoke wall and emerged out the other side, much to Gordon's surprise. Before he could even pulled the trigger again, NiGHTS flew and slammed into Gordon, then uppercutted him into the air. He took off faster than a human heartbeat and soon reached his opponent in record time. He punched Gordon three times before morphing his feet into that of a T-Rex's and aerial drop-kicking the scientist down onto the ground. Three Dream Diamonds appeared in the air behind NiGHTS and fired off a joint-energy beam down on Gordon; a wide smoke wall being produced as a result. (26 seconds) NiGHTS touched down, his Dream Diamonds remaining intact and full of energy while his T-Rex feet changed back to his normal, more bizarrely-shaped feet. As he stared off to where he had blasted his opponent, the smoke cloud that he had created was suddenly pierced by a beam of light. The smoke soon dissipated to reveal Gordon, bruised and wounded, but up and standing. NiGHTS then felt himself being lifted into the air. He glanced down and saw an orange aura coating his entire body. Looking over to his opponent, he saw a strange contraption wielded in Gordon's hands. It was his Gravity Gun! Gordon cranked the experimental weapon and NiGHTS was suddenly sent crashing down onto the ground. As the Nightmaren struggled to pry himself off of the floor, Gordon placed the Gravity Gun away and chucked a couple of grenades at NiGHTS. The orange, gravitational aura vanished just in time for NiGHTS to catch the full blast of the explosives, launching him back almost to the wall. He staggered to his feet and his body soon began to glow with a violet aura, weak at first, but slowly increasing in radiance until NiGHTS was a literal purple Sun. Gordon covered his eyes, so he could save himself from being blinded. (16 seconds) The light died down and Gordon uncovered himself. With a blood-curdling roar, NiGHTS the purple Nightmaren dragon, glared down on the scientist, who brought out a crowbar in response. NiGHTS (Dragon form) opened his enormous, gaping and armoured jaws and engulfed poor Gordon in a cataclysmic cascade of flames. Despite this, Gordon stood perfectly fine, though his armour was black with chars and ashes. Hefting his trusty crowbar, he charged forward, dodging side-to-side as purple fire blasts shaped like the Kanji for 'fire'. He paused, bent his knees and then vaulted high into the air. Dragon NiGHTS summoned even more Dream Diamonds and they unleashed a barrage of energy beams at Gordon. However, and much to NiGHTS surprise, Gordon twisted his body mid-air, managing to evade the energy beams as he descended down towards NiGHTS. With his crowbar high in the air, Gordon expressed his silent and stoic irritation with a very powerful crowbar smack on NiGHTS head. It knocked the dragon dizzy as well as changed him back to his normal form. (5 seconds) Without hesitation, Gordon touched down and rushed at NiGHTS and before the Nightmaren could even react, Gordon laid the smack down; beating NiGHTS with his crowbar as if he were another Headcrab. Even if his opponent was just a bloody mess of welling bruises and bleeding cuts, Gordon didn't relent and uppercutted NiGHTS with his crowbar so hard, that it sent the Nightmaren flying into and smashing through the far wall of the Danger Room. Gordon sighed in exasperation. KO!!!! The Aftermath Using his crowbar, Gordon scratched off ashes until the Black Mesa symbol on his armoured suit could be seen. He peered through the hole in the wall that NiGHTS had made and saw something. Someone. An Outsider? Or the Mysterious Figure? To confirm, Gordon walked over to the wall and got a closer, more detailed look. Well... One out of the two isn't too bad... Right? The Results This melee's winner is... Gordon Freeman!!! (Plays Apprehension and Evasion, Half-Life 2) The Voting Gordon Freeman: 19 Votes NiGHTS: 12 Votes Gordon Freeman advances to the Final Round!!! Category:The Outsiders Tournament Category:'Human vs Creature' themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees